


Training- On Display

by Archangel_dare



Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 16 as Adult, 16 as Consent, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Free Use Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: With Sasuke's punishment handled, now it was time for Sakura's. Why not combine her punishment with the next step in her training? Taichou and teams often relieved themselves with kunoichi in public for other shinobi to see. Sakura would need to be comfortable being on display; having Ino and Tenten next to her would probably help relieve some of her nervousness. It might even just add to her desire.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Tenten, Sarutobi Asuma/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Konoha's Sexual Training Program [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65
Collections: Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles





	Training- On Display

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is in the collection, Naruto: The Stress Relief Chronicles, it is my own universe and not at all connected to the works of other writers. The only thing in common is the Free Use Kink, where shinobi are free to use consenting kunoichi for stress relief, and kunoichi are able to enjoy being used without stigma.
> 
> This is Part 5 of my Konoha’s Sexual Training Program series.
> 
> There is no underage warning for this series since in this universe, Konoha’s age of consent and adulthood is 16.

“You’re learning your lesson well,” Kakashi pushed back a lock of Sakura’s hair. The pinkette glared up at him but didn’t stop the delicious rhythm she’d been at for at least a half-hour. Kakashi almost felt bad for how her jaw would hurt tomorrow. Almost. This was also her punishment for servicing Sasuke when she was supposed to be with him, he reminded himself, so he wouldn’t let his concern override his duty to train her. Hopefully, she’d listened to his warning to use her chakra when she first went to her knees.

The tantalizing way her throat worked around him misted over much of his concern and he let his brain quiet again. In the middle of a popular bar for shinobi, and thereby a popular spot watch teams enjoy their sexual acts, Kakashi lounged with one arm on the back of a velvet couch and with Sakura on her knees sucking his dick. Her masterful tongue fluttered along the underside of his cock as she suckled him. Her pert breasts brushed against his pants, allowing him to feel the stiff peaks of her nipples through her shirt. He had to take a deep breath and push chakra to his balls to stem the tingling of his orgasm; Sakura was good, but his chakra would keep him from completion until he was ready.

Grunting to his left briefly stole his attention, and Kakashi looked over to see his rival, Guy, spilling eagerly onto Tenten’s face. The girl turned so that his cum wouldn’t shoot directly into her eyes, but she remained on her knees, waiting for her sensei’s command to stand up. Guy handed her a wet towel and gave her his signature thumbs up, signaling that her training was done for the night and she could go on to enjoy the rest of her evening. Tenten stood and gave a curious glanced over to Sakura, watching the kunoichi pleasuring her own sensei. Her eyes fixated on his thick shaft disappearing between Sakura’s plump, red lips. At the slight squeeze of her thighs together and an accompanying sweet scent on the air, Kakashi raised his brow, questioning, and waited for the younger kunoichi to look up. Tenten gave a sheepish smile when she met Kakashi’s questioning stare, and she pressed her legs together again.

‘ _Interesting._ ’ Holding her gaze, Kakashi used his other hand to grasp the base of his shaft, giving small tugs and watching as the young kunoichi’s pupils dilated. He could smell her arousal increase, could practically hear how slick she was between her lower lips. Kakashi gave a slight roll of his hips, forcing Sakura to adjust her rhythm to accommodate the motion. Tenten’s pink tongue slipped out subconsciously to wet her lower lip, her eyes darting from the sensual movement of his hips back to his dark eye. Kakashi pulled Sakura’s hair gently but firmly, dragging her lips all the way up until only the fleshy tip remained in her mouth. Never breaking eye contact from Tenten, he fed his long shaft between Sakura’s lips, slowly, inch by girthy inch, spreading Sakura’s mouth as he would spread Tenten’s tight pussy. _‘I wonder if—’_

“Stop toying with her,” Kurenai whispered in his ear. Her husky voice caused the muscles of his ass to clench and his dick to jump up.

“You’re no fun,” He grunted, then swallowed and shifted his gaze from Tenten to the older kunoichi, breaking the trance she seemed to be caught in. Kakashi sniffed the air, smelling Kurenai’s arousal mixing in the steamy space around them.

“Will he let you play with us?” Kakashi’s eyes skated down her toned body and rested between her thighs before slowly traveling back up to her piercing red eyes. Kurenai rolled her eyes and tossed her hair behind her shoulders.

“If I wanted to, of course. He and I will play with Genma later. Right now, I’m not here to play,” She gave him a pointed look, but her voice was alluring rather than sharpened steel. “Stop flirting and focus,” Kurenai tossed back.

Released from Kakashi’s gaze, Tenten shook herself out of her trance with a pretty flush riding high on her cheeks. She took one last glance at Sakura handling his cock and turned to go to the restroom. For a moment, Kakashi imagined her in the bathroom stall, fingers laced with her own erotic aroma. But seeing as the other shinobi turned to watch her go, Kakashi knew she could have any selection of men or women in the room if she had a taste for company tonight.

When Tenten disappeared behind the crowded bar and around the corner towards the restrooms, Kakashi turned his attention back to Sakura, moving his hand from his length to gather her hair for a better view.

“When are you going to finish and let that poor girl up?” Kurenai gave him a mock glare and a sympathetic look down to Sakura, who she had to admit, looked quite beautiful on her knees, cock filling her lips, saliva spilling out the corners of the tight seam and down her neck to her shirt. Kurenai was almost tempted to ask Kakashi for a turn, but she wasn’t here for her own pleasure; she was serving as Sakura’s witness since Ino hadn’t yet completed her training and it would be an unfair privilege for the 5th to serve in the role.

“I’ll let her up when she’s completed her punishment. You won’t have to learn this lesson again, will you, Sakura-chan? You won’t let another have you first.” Kakashi smirked down at her, letting a lock of her silky hair slip through his fingers. She gave him a sassy look then released his cock with a ‘pop’ and wiped her mouth.

“No, Kakashi-sensei. I won’t let Sasuke-kun fuck me before you do; I’ll have to wait until you’re done to feel Sasuke-kun inside me again,” Sakura feigned a contrite voice, then she gave him her own smirk, nettling his ego. Kakashi scoffed at her defiance wrapped in the guise of agreement. They both looked down at his twitching cock and Sakura’s smirk widened as she gave it one stroke; as she’d learned from her break in protocol two weeks ago, her rebellion was just as much a turn-on to him as her submission.

“Keep going,” he grunted, “your punishment’s not up. I want to feel that pretty mouth for as long as I can.”

“Of course, Sensei,” Sakura dragged her tongue around her lips and engulfed him to the root, never breaking eye contact. He’d let her have that round, Kakashi thought, and let his head fall back to enjoy the sweet bliss of her mouth again.

Bracing herself on his thighs, Sakura slurped his cock, determined to make him cum. At this point, he was challenging her skills; she could tell he was using his chakra to stem the tide of his orgasm, but she never ran from a challenge. Sakura let his cock fall out of her mouth and shifted down to roll his balls between her mouth and press her tongue to his scrotum, stimulating his prostate with a probing motion. His responsive hiss sent her sticky juice to dampen her panties, and she wondered if everyone watching them had seen his reaction. Did everyone see how Kakashi Hatake was at her mercy?

Ever since he’d explained her choices for punishment, Sakura had felt a thrilling sense of command. When she chose to suck him, she could feel the eyes of hungry shinobi watching her sink to her knees with practiced grace. She could feel them watching as she grasped Kakashi in her hands. She could feel their eyes as she worked him, devoured him. She was drunk on the heady feel of their focus on her, the intensity with which they desired her attention. Sakura clenched her inner muscles and let the feel of eyes, and the sounds of Ino’s training on the couch to the opposite side spur her own hunger.

“You like that, Asuma-sensei?” Sakura could hear Ino ask. The breath-taking blonde used her purchase on her sensei’s shoulders to ride him with abandon. Asuma held her thick hips steady, using them as leverage to thrust into her damp core. His thighs were soaked with an erotic mixture of her arousal, his precum, and their combined sweat. Ino’s heavy breasts taunted him with their pink nipples and he dove in to capture one of the illusive peaks. He rolled his tongue over the sensitive nub, tugging it between his teeth the way he had learned she loved.

“Does this pussy feel good?” Ino taunted him again, all the while knowing that being inside of her was heavenly. Asuma grunted, trying to stave off the orgasm tightening quickly, dangerously in his gut. No one could possibly be surprised that Ino took so well to training; she’d had a commanding presence, an awareness of herself and confidence that rolled off her in inviting waves. She knew her way around her body.

Ino had quickly grown bored with the basics since she’d mastered them so easily. Now she wanted a taste of the only thing Asuma-sensei routinely denied her: his cum. Any request she’d make, he would give her. When she demanded he slap her ass, he would let his big hands fall solidly on her and grab fistfuls of her plump muscles. When she wanted him to bite her neck, he would sink his teeth eagerly into her. When she wanted him to thrust the perfect hook of his cock into her, he did so unquestioningly. But when she wanted to feel his hot cum rush through her, wanted to squeeze her legs tightly afterwards and feel it slip from between her throbbing thighs, he denied her. She could take charge of her training, but he left his hot cum to waste in his fist or on her stomach because of the ridiculous rule for heiresses.

“Please Asuma-sensei. That’s what I need to feel good too!”

“Ino,” Asuma gritted his teeth against the pleasure, letting his hands dig into her soft flesh. He supported her as she rode him, her glorious hair rippling over his hands. Every instinct told him to spill inside her, to hold her to him as he shot load after load of thick, creamy, white cum into her. She was asking for it wasn’t she? She always asked for it. How long could he deny her, a dark voice whispered in the back of his brain.

He ignored it and shifted his hand to her clit, rubbing her sensitive nerves in quick circles.

“Ahh! Yes.” Ino tossed her head back. Her nerves were on fire from the exertion. Her inner muscles clamped around him.

Hearing Ino enjoying her sensei’s hardened length made Sakura’s body heat and tingle. She subconsciously matched her rhythm to the wet slapping sounds of Ino’s ass meeting Asuma-sensei’s thighs. Judging from the squelching sound every time Ino sank down, she must have been gushing all over his lap.

Sakura’s clit throbbed, aching to be touched, and she couldn’t help it. She lifted her head off of Kakashi and shifted her position to stroke his length while still having access to her core. Her tongue twirled over the domed tip; she dipped her tongue into the slit, gathering the pre-cum bubbling there and lapping it into her mouth. Sakura slid her hand from his thigh and moved it down over her taunt stomach to her spandex shorts and pressed lightly into her damp clit. Kakashi felt her moan all the way to his spine and his cock jumped in pleasure. 

“Take ‘em off,” Kakashi ordered gruffly, looking pointedly to her lower body. His dark eye was glazed with hunger. “You can trace your lips, but don’t touch your clit and don’t insert your fingers.”

Sakura looked into his lone eye, certain of the dark promise there if she disobeyed him, of the feral beast lurking in a man’s form. She nodded and leaned back to pull her shorts and panties off. She tossed them to the side and traced her nail gently around her damp lower lips. She was so wet. All it would take was just the slightest pressure and her fingers would slip in. Sakura spread her finger to pull her lips apart and felt them slowly, so slowly, separate against the sticky threads of her juice connecting them. She rubbed her fingers up and down her slit, splitting them around her pulsating clit.

“Come here,” Kakashi’s voice was soft and gravelly as he held his cock strong and proud for her. Sakura closed her lips around him again, sucking him as she touched herself. She could feel his meat thrumming and knew he was just barely holding on. Sakura cork-screwed her mouth and tongue around his length, using the sucking to simulate the pull of a wet cunt wrapped around him.

Sakura could feel that tell-tale sign of his length spasming to push his cum to the surface. Finally, he was close! All Sakura needed was to push him a little further, and he would buckle. She placed two fingers to his perineum and pressed up in a fingering motion, stimulating his prostate. She timed each push of his prostate with her own rubbing, building their pleasure in tandem. Kakashi groaned and felt his orgasm bubbling so close to the surface. Her scent penetrated his every breath, filling his lungs and nostrils with only the sweet musk of her body.

“That’s it. Just like that,” Kakashi weaved his hands through her hair and leaned his head back. He pumped his hips into her waiting mouth, careful not to force her too far and trigger her gag reflex. With well-practiced precision, Sakura swallowed repeatedly around his cock, milking him with her throat and mimicking the way her body would work him if he were inside her. Kakashi’s rhythm sputtered and he pulled his cock out, stroking it furiously to keep the momentum going. Sakura stuck out her tongue and waited eagerly, ready for him to explode on her tongue.

“Sakura… Sakura!” Kakashi called out and his seed fountained from his cock onto her waiting tongue. Thick streams of cum flowed onto her tongue, and she cradled it all on the muscle, giving him a clear view of his cum decorating her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi smirked down at her and wiped the drool from her lips, then reached over on the side of the couch to grab a towel for her. As part of her training on setting boundaries, Sakura had decided that when she didn’t feel like swallowing, she would nestle his cum so he could see the view—erotic, but a clear sign of what she wanted. Kakashi handed her the towel and glanced over to Asuma and Ino while Sakura cleaned her mouth out.

Ino bounced feverishly on Asuma’s cock while his hands were positioned beneath her thighs to help her keep their rhythm. Ino wrapped her arms around Asuma’s head and pulled him to her exposed throat. He placed firm kisses to her jugular, suckling the thick artery before sinking his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“Asuma-sensei!” Ino called out. “Asuma-sensei please!” She could feel her pussy starting its rhythmic clenching. She was coming, and all she needed was him to push her over the edge. Asuma grunted out, releasing her throat and pulling her body down for one last thrust. He pulled her up and off of him just as his seed burst out, painting her stomach in hot ribbions. Ino whined, but her orgasm was already taking hold; her muscles spasmed around the phantom cock that she longed to feel inside her again, and she slumped against him, exhausted.

Kurenai glanced over to her husband who whispered softly into the blonde’s ear, stroking her hair and cradling her to him as he spoke. The girl nodded and Asuma smiled down at her in response. He released her, and Ino slid her clothing back into place before giving a smile to Kurenai and heading towards the bathroom. Asuma waited for Kurenai to say something; they’d had more than one discussion of Asuma’s refusal to cum inside Ino. Kurneai shook her head and turned back to Sakura and Kakashi to confirm that Sakura’s punishment was complete and that she was unharmed.

Kakashi shifted his position on the couch and helped Sakura stand, conscious of the wobble in her knees from so long spent on them. He supported her as the blood circulation restarted and she regained full feeling in them. Sakura sat on the couch and took Kakashi’s hands in hers to show him how to massage her legs back to normal. His strong hands worked diligently, working each muscle group to relieve the tension and encourage the regular blood flow.

“Great job. Extended blow jobs aren’t easy,” His lips tilted in a small smile as he worked her legs.

“You don’t say,” Sakura returned with sarcasm, earning her a playful pinch behind her knee.

“I miss the days when you gave me the least amount of trouble,” Kakashi grumbled, but his grumpy façade was spoiled by the clear amusement in his voice and smile beneath his mask. Sakura smiled and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

“Oh, I think you like the kind of trouble I bring now.” Sakura taunted and was met with a heated look that made her insides roil and her inner muscles clench. “Kakashi-sen—”

“Sasuke got to cum,” he cleared his throat and looked away from her. He focused on rubing gentle circles into her thigh. “It’s only fair that you do too. How do you want it, Sakura?”

Sakura bit her lip, uncertain of what had just passed between them, but she knew how she wanted him to relieve the ache between her legs. Sakura grabbed his hand and slid it up the toned muscle of her inner thigh until his fingers brushed against her bare lips. Kakashi shifted to give himself a better angle, then traced her slit with his middle finger. He watched her face intently, taking in the shape of her lips open in pleasure as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch.

He pressed his fingers into her sensitive and Sakura muscles jumped as if she were electrocuted. Her clit was swollen and hot; it wouldn’t take long for him to bring her over the edge. Kakashi shifted to press his chest against her and sank his thick fingers into her cunt, loving the feel of her muscles pulling him deeper and deeper. Her muscles quivered around him, warning him, teasing him of her impending orgasm.

“Kakashi-sensei,” She moaned, desperate for the sweet release he promised her. He placed his mask-covered lips to her throat and slowly worked his fingers inside her, building her to a slow incline. Sakura’s chest moved rapidly, breathing heavily as her body readied itself. She was so close; all she needed was for him to move just a little faster!

“Please, Kakashi-sensei! Please eat my pussy,” she begged, needing to feel his tongue inside her. Nodding, Kakashi placed a kiss to her jaw, then pulled his fingers from her body. He sank to his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders, exposing her pretty lips to his watering mouth.

Sakura watched him kneel before her, and her muscles clenched at the wicked sight. For a moment, Sakura wondered if everyone in the bar would get to see his face. Her thoughts quickly flew out the window when his tongue dove directly into her waiting core. He wasted no time devouring her. She screamed and thrust her hands into his course hair, pulling him further into her. She rocked her hips into his face, fucking herself with his talented tongue.

“Kakashi—Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura moaned loudly, focused only on the incredible things his tongue was doing to her. His tongue lapped at her juice, traced her from the bottom of her slit and around her clit, then made its way back down. His lips wrapped around her clit and suckled her into his hot mouth, rolling the bud back and forth. He used the tip of his tongue to press into her throbbing nub, focusing the pressure to her most sensitive area.

It was incredible!

Sakura removed one of her hands from his hair and thrust it into her own sweaty locks. White lights blinked steadily behind her eyelids. She couldn’t form words. She could only roll her hips into the pleasure, begging him for more with her body. She could feel the wave of her orgasm cresting closer and closer, threatening to overwhelm her body with its illusive pleasure. She moved her hands to his shoulders for a better grip and squeezed her thighs, barely conscious enough to remember her own strength.

“Oh Kakashi-sensei!” Tears prickled behind her lashes. Kakashi moved with her rolling body, using her movements to thrust his tongue as deep as he could go. Her taste was engrained in his mind. He was well trained to her unique scent, almost like a dog in his own pack. He dreamed of her and awoke with her taste of on his tongue. Now, he ate her sloppily, hungrily, uncaring of the mess gathering on his face and the couch below her. His only thought was to bring her pleasure and be rewarded with her sweetness flowing freely into his mouth.

Sakura was suffocating in the best way. Her breath ceased in her throat at each lash of his tongue over her. Her body was on fire like hot coals stroked just below her skin. Her thighs began to shake and quiver from exertion. She was there, there, there!

Kakashi thrust 2 fingers into her cunt and Sakura shattered around them, calling his name with abandon. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Her muscles seized and her lungs stopped working; the lack of air only intensifying her pleasure. Her muscles clenched over and over at his thick digits and slippery tongue, grasping for what had brought her such pleasure

Kakashi didn’t stop, just split his fingers, slipped his tongue between the digits, and continued to fuck her. He held her body at the precipice of her orgasm, drawing out her ecstasy as long as he could, as long as she could take before she finally pushed at his shoulders. He placed a kiss on her pulsing nub, then nipped playfully at her inner thigh. He pulled his mask up, taking a long whiff of her musky scent on his fingers. He carefully slipped her legs from around his shoulders, letting her shift and adjust herself into a more comfortable position. Once she was better settled, he rose up to the couch and leaned into her.

“Your pussy might be the best one I’ve ever tasted,” Kakashi whispered hotly in her ear. Sakura shivered as her hazy brain made sense of his words. Surely, he wasn’t serious? But the way he looked at her, as if he wanted to take her home and devour her again, bespoke of some weight to his words.

Sakura felt her body responding, almost pulling her towards him. A dollop of her cum squeezed out of her, making her inner core spasm deliciously at his seductive words. She turned her head and looked down at the couch in embarrassment. Kakashi pulled away and gathered her discarded clothing from the floor. He handed her her panties and shorts, which she thanked him for, and held his arm out to help her up.

“We should get you home; it’s late.” Sakura nodded; she stood to pull her bottoms on, shimmying the tight fabric up her sweaty legs. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed on the tempting jiggle of her breasts and thighs. She quickly straightened her shirt and hair, for some reason concerned with the eyes on her after she’d just been so on display.

Kakashi gave her a gentle smile, then held his arm forward for her to start walking towards the door.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui sat in their booth on the upper floor of the bar, stroking their hard cocks dripping with cum. Shisui tossed a clean towel to his cousin and wiped himself off before taking a sip of his drink to calm his breathing. They both had watched as Kakashi pulled back from Sakura’s cunt and wiped his mouth like a man clearly satisfied. Their keen eyes watched the pinkette, oblivious to the pair of Sharingan switching to deep ebony, walking towards the door. Kakashi looked up to them with a quick salute and then escorted the girl out of the bar, presumably back to her house for the night.

“I can’t wait to watch Neji with her.” Shisui’s cock twitched at the thought of how his typically reserved partner would look enjoying the kunoichi. “Then I’m going to have her sit on my face.”

Itachi finally pulled his eyes from the lower deck and glanced over to his cousin, who had nearly finished cleaning up. “Patience, Shisui. It’s not our turn yet.” Itachi looked to his pants, making sure that he hadn’t been so careless as to paint his clothing with his own cum.

“When it is our turn, I’m gonna have her squirting on my face all night. Of course, you’ll go first, Taicho,” Shisui tossed his cousin an easy smile.

“Hn,” Itachi replied and the men tucked their sensitive cocks back into their pants. Even with his body tingling with the thrill of a fresh orgasm, Itachi’s mind still crafted what Sakura would look like, panting from her efforts, his cum dripping down between the valley of her breasts. He was a patient man but watching how Sakura had handled her punishment and taken her pleasure, he realized that he was quickly reaching his limit.

His hands itched to touch her, to learn her body, to hear his name falling from her lips in that voice that had drawn everyone’s attention to her. He could nearly taste her. But nearly was quickly becoming not enough.


End file.
